


Новогодние истории. История романтическая

by Korue



Series: Новогодние истории [1]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже псы бакуфу празднуют Новый год.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новогодние истории. История романтическая

– Когда я щёлкну пальцами, вы все хором говорите: «Хэппи. Нью. Йеар». Повторить.  
– Хэппи Нью Йеар!  
Мацудайра недовольно поцокал языком.  
– Это никуда не годится. Что за произношение? Я слышал кансайский, уверен, что слышал кансайский. Ну-ка, ещё раз.  
Он взмахнул пистолетом, как дирижёр палочкой, и все послушно повторили:  
– Хэ-эппи Ньюуу Е-аар…  
Получилось ещё хуже, чем в прошлый раз. Хиджиката покосился на Сасаки. Он готов был поспорить, что элитный ублюдок только открывает рот, но ничего не говорит.  
Мацудайра пальнул в воздух.  
– Это был предупредительный выстрел. В следующий раз предупреждать не стану: как услышу кансайский, буду стрелять на поражение. Ну. На счёт три.  
– Хэпиии… – начали они нестройно. Все здесь знали, что Мацудайра никогда не считает до трёх.  
Хиджиката снова посмотрел на Сасаки, чтобы убедиться в своей правоте. Как назло, именно в этот момент Сасаки тоже посмотрел в его сторону, и их взгляды столкнулись. Хиджиката сбился, и Мацудайра тут же направил на него пистолет.  
– Тоши! Мы отправим твоё тело в Кансай специальным рейсом.  
– Я не из Кансая! И убери пушку! Так Новый год не празднуют.  
Мацудайра не слушал.  
– У него есть родные?  
– Никого, – всхлипнул Сого.  
– Значит, его смерть никому не испортит праздник.  
– Эй!  
Их прервал звук гонга.  
– Великий сёгун, покоритель варваров Токугава Шигешиге!  
Слуги раздвинули расписные створки фусума, и в комнату величаво вошёл сёгун в сопровождении принцессы Соё. Мацудайра поспешно щёлкнул пальцами.  
– Хэппи Бёздэй! – выкрикнул Кондо-сан.

– Нобумэ-чан, что ты делаешь? – принцесса заглянула через плечо Нобумэ, которая сосредоточенно посыпала кальмара сахарной пудрой.  
– Пончики, – ответила та, не моргнув глазом.  
– Ух ты, выглядит вкусно.  
– Не забудь самый главный ингредиент, – Сого вытащил из кармана бутылку с табаско и потянулся через стол. – Вот теперь идеально.  
– А можно мне попробовать?  
Хиджиката только головой покачал, поливая жареные овощи майонезом. Эти вкусовые извращенцы научат принцессу плохому. Если не угробят её раньше.  
– Прошу прощения, – сказала Курико, – мы раньше не встречались?  
Хиджиката вздрогнул, чуть не пролив майонез, – он был уверен, что Курико сядет рядом с отцом.  
– Н-нет. Абсолютно уверен, что не встречались.  
Курико без стеснения его рассматривала.  
– Вы очень похожи на моего возлюбленного. Если бы не солнечные очки, были бы просто его копией.  
Хиджиката быстренько помолился богу солнечных очков, а заодно богу влюблённых парочек – чтобы подкинул уже Курико бойфренда.  
Сёгун поднял пиалу и слегка улыбнулся.  
– Друзья, – сказал он мягко, – я рад, что мы собрались здесь вместе. Давайте же праздновать…  
– Давайте! – поддержал Мацудайра и громко хлопнул в ладоши.  
Боковые перегородки раздвинулись, заиграла танцевальная музыка, и в комнату вбежало несколько девиц в бикини.  
– Что это? – спросил сёгун, прикрыв глаза ладонью.  
Впрочем, он всё равно подсматривал сквозь раздвинутые пальцы.  
– Культурная программа.  
– Отец! – возмутилась Курико. – Стоило маме уехать к родственникам, как ты снова…  
– Ужасное, недостойное поведение, – поддержал Сасаки. – Из меня получится лучший начальник полиции.  
– Прекрати фотографировать танцовщиц для начала.  
– Этим бедным девушкам, должно быть, холодно в купальниках, – сказала принцесса. – Смотрите, как торчат их сос…  
Сёгун поспешно зажал ей рот рукой.  
– Катакурико.  
– Ну что такое, Шигешиге? Тебе просто нужно расслабиться.  
– Убери это. Сейчас же.  
Мацудайра вздохнул и махнул рукой. Музыка тут же стихла, танцовщицы поспешно ушли.

– Ладно, – недовольно протянул Мацудайра, – девочек ты прогнал, как тогда будем праздновать?  
Сёгун выглядел растерянным.  
– Разве мы уже не празднуем?  
– Встретить Новый год в компании тех же рож, которые видишь каждый день на работе, – что в этом хорошего? Давай лучше поедем в бассейн. Покувыркаемся на матрасах с красотками в купальниках, ммм?  
Сёгун густо покраснел.  
– Отец! – снова возмутилась Курико.  
– А что? Это называется водная гимнастика.  
– Поехали лучше в хост-клуб! – оживился Кондо-сан. – Отаэ-сан сегодня работает.  
– В новогоднюю ночь? – не поверил Хиджиката.  
– Я пригласил её пойти со мной, но она сказала, что занята на работе.  
– Да она просто вас отшила.  
– А пойдёмте на концерт Оцу-чан! – предложила Курико. – Она даёт новогодний концерт на главной площади сегодня.  
– Правда?  
Принцесса и сёгун с энтузиазмом переглянулись.  
– И она будет исполнять «Твоя мать тупая ш…»?  
– Нет-нет, – запротестовал Хиджиката. – Никаких дурацких песенок~аут Майка Тайсона! Шинсенгуми не берутся обеспечить вашу безопасность на концерте.  
– Что за плебейские развлечения, – сказал Сасаки, поджимая губы. – Сегодня знаменитая балетная труппа с планеты Свон даёт своё единственное представление в Эдо. Сомневаюсь, что простолюдины способны оценить балет по достоинству, но элита…  
– Скучно, – сказала Нобумэ.  
– Нобумэ-сан!  
– Лучше пойти в кино.  
– Мы что, обсуждаем, чем заняться в субботу вечером?! – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
– Тогда предлагаю «Вечеринку окровавленных трупов», – вклинился Сого. – Можно даже никуда не ходить, а устроить всё на месте. Я обеспечу спецэффекты, а Хиджиката-сан сыграет главную роль.  
– Роль трупа, угадал?  
– Не нужно никуда ехать, – негромко сказал сёгун. – Мне достаточно того, что сегодня я с вами, моей семьёй, – он положил руку на плечо сестры, – и моими друзьями.  
На это возразить было нечего.

– Имаи-сан, ты не думала сделать причёску?  
Нобумэ слизнула пудру с пальцев.  
– Причёску?  
Курико с энтузиазмом кивнула.  
– У тебя такие роскошные длинные волосы. И у госпожи принцессы тоже. Можно сделать множество разных причёсок.  
Нобумэ заморгала, словно не понимая, что ей говорят.  
– Чудесная идея! – захлопала в ладоши принцесса. – Нобумэ-чан, тебе нужно попробовать.  
Курико пересела к ним, и они зашептались, периодически хихикая.  
– Эх, сейчас бы в «Улыбку», – вздохнул Мацудайра. Он вытащил из рукава плоскую флягу с виски и разлил по пиалам для сакэ. – Анэ-чан была бы рада. Помнишь Анэ-чан?  
Он передал одну пиалу Кондо-сану.  
– Жрица-брюнетка? Да, хороша. Отаэ-сан тоже пошли бы одежды жрицы… Но я больше люблю китайские платья. Женщина в китайском платье – всегда богиня!  
– Да что ты понимаешь, горилла! Нет никого прекраснее женщины в одеждах жрицы – ни один мужик не устоит перед сочетанием чистоты и греховности.  
– Да сам подумай, старик! Полностью закрытое платье и эти разрезы до бедра! Ах, хотел бы я увидеть бёдра Отаэ-сан…  
– Это похоже на школьную вечеринку, – пробормотал Сого. – Девчонки в одном углу, извращенцы – в другом. Задрот, – он покосился на Сасаки, что-то набирающего в телефоне, – как всегда. А мы с вами…  
Хиджиката закурил новую сигарету и хмыкнул.  
– Кто же мы?  
– Ммм… Хулиган и отличница?  
– Ты кого девчонкой назвал?!  
– И, конечно же, школьный изгой сидит в одиночестве.  
Сого кивнул подбородком в сторону сёгуна. Тот восседал во главе стола, такой прямой, словно его насадили на кол, и натянуто улыбался. Хиджикате показалось, что кожа на его щеках вот-вот порвётся.  
– Давайте, Хиджиката-сан, – прошипел Сого, – развлеките Уэ-сама.  
– Каким образом? И почему я?  
– Больше некому. Старики напились, Сасаки не сможет развеселить даже фанатов Бенни Хилла, остались мы двое.  
– Даже близко не подходи к сёгуну.  
– Вот видите, значит, остаётесь только вы.  
– Я тоже считаю, что ты должен заняться этим, Хиджиката-сан, – сказал Сасаки.  
Хиджиката вздрогнул. Он был уверен, что никто их с Сого перешёптывания не слышал.  
– Я пытался гуглить, но ничего не получалось. На запрос «как развлечь сёгуна»…  
– Неудивительно, что не получалось!  
– …есть только один корректный ответ, – невозмутимо продолжил Сасаки.  
– Какой? – невольно заинтересовался Хиджиката.  
Сасаки посмотрел на экран телефона:  
– «Удовлетворить сёгуна орально».  
– Это корректный ответ, по-твоему?!  
Сасаки снова уставился на него своим ничего не выражающим взглядом.  
– Делать нечего, Хиджиката-сан, тебе придётся взять это на себя.  
– И не подумаю!  
– Развлекать господина любым способом входит в обязанности самурая.  
– В первый раз слышу о таких обязанностях!  
Хиджиката хрустнул костяшками пальцев.  
– Я сейчас тебя удовлетворю орально, – сказал он с угрозой. – Кулаком в челюсть.  
Сасаки посмотрел на него странным взглядом.  
– Только не при детях, – пробормотал Сого.  
– Исабуро, – вдруг позвала Нобумэ, и они все машинально повернулись к ней.  
Сого закашлялся, и было с чего. Курико заплела длинные волосы Нобумэ в роскошную косу и уложила вокруг головы наподобие короны. С этой причёской Нобумэ казалась… не красивее, но более взрослой и зрелой.  
– Нравится? – спросила она, ощупывая затылок. Жест получился на удивление женственным.  
Сасаки только молча открывал рот, как вытащенная на берег селёдка. У него был вид отца, увидевшего дочь в платье для выпускного бала, и Хиджиката невольно смягчился. Надо же, хоть в чём-то этот ублюдок вёл себя как нормальный человек.  
Сасаки понадобилось не меньше минуты, чтобы преодолеть шок:  
– Нобутасу, могу я тебя сфотографировать?  
Ну да, нормальный, как же!  
– Нобумэ-чан, ты такая красивая! – принцесса вскочила на ноги. – Но эта причёска не подходит к твоему мундиру. Пойдём, я дам тебе одно из тех кимоно, что мне пока велики.  
– Точно! – Курико тоже вскочила. – И с вашими волосами, принцесса, мы тоже что-нибудь придумаем.  
Нобумэ не успела ничего сказать, как они схватили её за руки и утащили.  
– Теперь, когда здесь остались одни мужчины, можете приступать, Хиджиката-сан.  
Сого ободряюще хлопнул Хиджикату по плечу.  
– Ты всё о том же? Отцепись.  
– Но ведь вы секс-символ Шинсенгуми, Хиджиката-сан, эта работа для вас.  
– Какой ещё символ?  
– Вы же не станете спорить с Гуглом.  
– С Гуглом, может, и не стану, но он, – Хиджиката ткнул пальцем в Сасаки, – явно искал ответ не в Гугле, а на порно-сайтах.  
– Ну же, – Сого снова хлопнул его по плечу. И ещё раз. И ещё.  
При этом он монотонно повторял: «Кто, если не вы» и «Мы все совершеннолетние». Хиджиката не реагировал, и хлопки Сого становились всё слабее, а голос – тише. Хиджиката был уверен, что поганцу скоро надоест, и расслабился. Но это оказался обманный манёвр.  
– Ваш выход, – сказал Сого и вдруг толкнул его с такой силой, что от неожиданности Хиджиката повалился прямо на пол.  
– Сого! Какого хрена ты!..  
– Хиджиката? – сказали над головой.  
Хиджиката замер, потом медленно приподнялся. Разумеется, он упал чуть ли не на колени сёгуну.  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил тот благожелательно.  
Хиджиката затравленно оглянулся. Мацудайра и Кондо-сан показали большие пальцы, Сасаки навёл на него камеру телефона, а Сого спел что-то среднее между «оле-оле» и «ату-ату». Предатели.  
– Уэ-сама, – через силу выдавил Хиджиката, – как бы вы хотели развлечься?

– Разойдитесь все, сейчас старик покажет вам мастер-класс! – Мацудайра взмахнул пистолетом, потерял равновесие и чуть не упал.  
– Заберите оружие у этого маразматика, эй!  
– Мацудайра-сан, отойдите, вы опасны для окружающих, – брезгливо сказал Сасаки, доставая свой пистолет. – Стрелять буду я.  
Он прокрутил пистолет на пальце, поправил монокль дулом и зловеще улыбнулся.  
– Кто-нибудь, остановите этого маньяка! Как ты лицензию получил? Куда смотрел психиатр?!  
– Уберите пушки, – Сого пролез между Сасаки и Мацудайрой. – Один неверный выстрел и веселью конец, но в руках умелого мастера жертва может страдать часами.  
– Ты сказал «жертва»? Точно сказал!  
– Вспомнилось, как я бросал гранаты, – протянул Кондо-сан, – мне тогда понравилось.  
– И вы туда же! – Хиджиката неловко передёрнул плечами: стена неприятно холодила спину. – Уэ-сама, вы уверены, что дартс вас развлечёт?  
– Конечно, – сёгун сделал резкое движение, и из рукава ему в ладонь скользнул кунай. – Это моё любимое занятие.  
– Кто бы мог подумать… Но даже если и так, разве обязательно бросать кунаи в живую мишень? Ведь необязательно же?  
– Конечно, обязательно, – возмутился Мацудайра. – Генерал может играть только на жизни своих солдат.  
– Я урою этого старого алкоголика, точно урою!  
– Не волнуйся, Хиджиката, – сёгун встал боком и поднял кунай на уровень глаз, – я довольно хорош в этом. Просто не двигай…  
– Братец!  
Фусума разъехались со стуком, и в комнату вбежала принцесса Соё.  
К сожалению, она сделала это в тот самый момент, когда сёгун метнул кунай. Возможно, в обычное время он действительно хорошо играл в дартс, но не сейчас.  
– Курико-чан поработала над моим образом, смотри!  
Принцесса щеголяла в коротеньком кимоно и чулках, а её волосы были покрашены прядями во все цвета радуги.  
– Нравится?   
Она крутанулась на месте и разноцветная грива взметнулась вокруг её головы. Сёгун промычал что-то невнятное.  
По-человечески его можно было понять, но Хиджиката сейчас не мог похвастать любовью к ближним. Он осторожно скосил глаза – кунай глубоко вошёл в стену и всё ещё дрожал. Не отшатнись Хиджиката в сторону, лишился бы уха. Проклиная всё и всех, от Нового года до пьяных садистов, он отодвинулся от стены и уже приготовился выслушивать насмешки Сого и Сасаки, но, как оказалось, до него сейчас никому не было дела.  
– Братик, не переживай, это специальные мелки, они легко смываются.  
– У служанок принцессы нашлось столько интересных штучек. Отец, тебе нравится?  
Курико задорно тряхнула головой – в волосах сияли серебряные блёстки.  
– Так. Пошла в туалет и всё смыла.  
– Сам иди в туалет и пока не протрезвеешь, не приходи.  
– Эй, ты решила прикинуться женщиной в надежде, что я не стану с тобой драться?  
Нобумэ, совершенно неузнаваемая в красивом голубом кимоно, окинула Сого презрительным взглядом.  
– Я надеру тебе зад даже на шпильках.  
– Посторонись, – Сасаки оттёр Сого плечом. – Нобутасу, я тебя сфотографирую?  
– Ах, если бы Отаэ-сан была здесь, – загрустил Кондо-сан.  
– Давайте танцевать! – вдруг воскликнула принцесса.  
– Давайте! – немедленно откликнулся Мацудайра и хлопнул в ладоши.  
Заиграла весёлая музыка, боковые перегородки раздвинулись, и в комнату вбежали девицы в купальниках. Они мигом окружили сёгуна и Кондо-сана и потащили их на свободное место. Впрочем, те не слишком-то и сопротивлялись.  
Сасаки смерил Сого холодным взглядом, взял Нобумэ за руку и усадил рядом с собой за стол.  
– Да кто захочет с ней танцевать, – пробормотал Сого.  
Хиджиката тоже собирался сесть за стол и выпить за здоровье своего уха, когда услышал:  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
Курико направлялась к нему с решительным видом.  
Хиджиката попятился. У него не было ни малейшего желания снова изображать из себя воина любви. Тем более в опасной близости от Мацудайры.   
– Не хотите потан… – начала Курико.  
Свистнула пуля, грохнул выстрел, запахло порохом.  
– Курико-чан, – Мацудайра пошатывался, но его рука была тверда, как и его голос, – ты танцуешь с папой.  
Курико надула губы и шепнула Хиджикате:  
– Потом.  
Хиджиката криво улыбнулся – в глубине души он надеялся, что это «потом» никогда не наступит.  
– Хиджиката-сан.  
Да что ж такое?!  
Он обернулся и увидел принцессу.  
– Потанцуете со мной?  
Хиджиката замялся. Принцесса поняла его молчание по-своему:  
– Не умеете танцевать? – Она подмигнула. – Это ничего, я тоже не умею.  
Щёки у неё раскраснелись от возбуждения, глаза сияли, разноцветные волосы напоминали перья диковинной птицы. Хиджиката невольно улыбнулся и протянул ей руку.

Так как танцевать они оба не умели, то просто кружились на месте, стараясь не отдавить друг другу ноги. Рядом топтались сёгун и Кондо-сан, обвешанные щебечущими девицами, и ругающиеся Мацудайра с Курико. Принцесса вдруг схватила Хиджикату за лацкан и потянула, заставляя наклониться.  
– Хиджиката-сан, почему бы вам не пригласить на танец Курико-чан? Она танцует намного лучше меня.  
Понятно, девичья солидарность. Хиджиката внутренне усмехнулся и ответил:  
– Я не люблю танцевать.  
Принцесса окинула его взглядом, полным такого снисходительного сочувствия, что он невольно поёжился. Эта девочка обещала вырасти той ещё штучкой.  
Когда танец закончился, принцесса бросила Хиджикату без сожалений. Вместе с Курико они вытащили из-за стола Нобумэ и, взявшись за руки, начали кружить под музыку. Нобумэ послушно кружилась вместе со всеми, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение лица. Мацудайра вернулся за стол, к своему виски, и Хиджиката с удовольствием последовал его примеру.  
– Твои попытки танцевать просто смехотворны, – сообщил Сасаки, не отрываясь от телефона.  
– Заткнись, – лениво огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
Настроение было на удивление хорошим, даже переругиваться не хотелось. Он налил себе сакэ, подумал: «С Новым годом» и уже собрался выпить, когда вдруг осознал кое-что очень важное.   
Сого нигде не было видно.   
Хиджиката поставил пиалу и огляделся. Особая, антисадистская сигнализация в его мозгу вызванивала тревожные трели.  
– Что такое? – Сасаки вроде бы смотрел только в свой телефон, но всё замечал.  
– Плохие… – начал говорить Хиджиката.  
Пронзительный вой перекрыл его слова: сработала настоящая сигнализация, противопожарная.  
С потолка полилась вода, женщины дружно завизжали, но за монотонным, оглушающе громким воем их почти не было слышно. Хиджиката перепрыгнул через стол, подбежал к ошеломлённому сёгуну и схватил его за локоть.  
– Уэ-сама, сюда.  
Рядом оказался Сасаки.  
– Принцесса! – крикнул ему Хиджиката.  
Сасаки разнообразия ради не стал спорить, только кивнул. Хиджиката ударом ноги вышиб сёдзи и вывел сёгуна на энгава, во внутренний двор. Мимо стайкой пробежали танцовщицы.  
– Пожар? – спросил сёгун беспокойно. – Это пожар? Нужно всех предупредить.  
– Я бы не спешил, – ответил Хиджиката, оглядываясь.  
Один за другим во двор выходили остальные: полуголые танцовщицы прижались друг к другу, дрожа от холода, Мацудайра и Кондо-сан выползли в обнимку, Сасаки вывел на улицу принцессу и Курико, Нобумэ с мечом в руках шла последней. Во дворе было темно, а когда сигнализация умолкла так же внезапно, как заработала, стало ещё и тихо. Так тихо, что можно было услышать, как падает снег.  
– Подозрительно, – пробормотал Хиджиката.  
На секунду он представил, что это теракт, что на крышах сидят люди с огнестрелом и целятся в сёгуна, так удачно оказавшегося на открытом месте.  
– Сюрприз! – пророкотал искажённый динамиком, но до боли знакомый голос.  
Вспыхнул яркий свет. Хиджиката инстинктивно задвинул сёгуна себе за спину, уже зная, кто во всём виноват. Кто всегда во всём виноват.  
– Сого, что ты творишь?  
– Развлекаю народ, разве не заметно.  
Сого подошёл сбоку, крайне довольный собой.  
– И это, по-твоему, развлечение?!  
Паршивец захлопал глазами.  
– Разве нет?  
Во дворе стояла ёлка, огромная, метров восемь в высоту, вся, от макушки до разлапистых нижних веток, увешанная гирляндами. Сого врубил эти гирлянды, и теперь они сияли ярче, чем военные прожекторы.  
– Ура! – закричали принцесса и Курико.  
– Как красиво, – восхищённо сказал сёгун.  
– Вот видите, Хиджиката-сан, всем всё нравится, один вы нудите, как всегда.  
– Просто заткнись.

Всем действительно всё нравилось. Танцовщицы быстро оделись и вместе со слугами вынесли во двор петарды и шутихи.  
– Это очень просто, – объяснял Сого принцессе. – Держите как пистолет и стреляете.  
– Убери ракетницу, придурок, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
Он встал на энгава и курил, наблюдая за происходящим со стороны.  
Сого показал ему язык, но ракетницу всё же убрал.  
Сёгун тем временем пытался устроить фейерверк под чутким руководством Кондо-сана. Рядом топтались принцесса и Курико, которых сёгун и Мацудайра укутали в свои хаори.  
– Не холодно? – спросил Сасаки у Нобумэ.  
Та покачала головой, но, когда он отошёл, сунула ладони в рукава.  
Кондо-сан установил тубу с фейерверком и дал сёгуну зажигалку.  
– Поднесите вот сюда, Уэ-сама, только осторожно.  
Сёгун так волновался, что смог поджечь фитиль только с третьего раза. Кондо-сан отвёл их с принцессой подальше, на энгава, и все замерли, следя за тем, как горит фитиль. Хиджиката поймал себя на том, что тоже смотрит с предвкушением.  
Туба зафыркала, рассыпая искры, подпрыгнула и выстрелила в небо. Все задрали головы, наблюдая за удаляющейся яркой звёздочкой. Ожидание затягивалось, сёгун и принцесса расстроенно посмотрели друг на друга, и тут высоко над головами, выше макушки ёлки, вспыхнул фейерверк. Длинные струи огня прыснули во все стороны, разделились на концах, шипя и громыхая, подсвечивая кружащиеся в воздухе снежинки. Даже Хиджикате это показалось красивым, а сёгун с принцессой просто смотрели в небо с открытыми ртами, как дети.  
Фейерверк потух, медленно растворился в небе, а сёгун всё ещё смотрел с наивным восторгом, словно никогда раньше не видел ничего подобного.  
– Ещё, ещё! – закричала принцесса. – Я тоже хочу запустить фейерверк!  
– И я! – присоединилась Курико.  
– И я, – заявил Сого, направляя ракетницу на Нобумэ.  
Та медленно повернула к нему голову, медленно вынула руки из рукавов и сказала:  
– Достал.  
Говорила она тоже медленно, а вот двигалась быстро – Сого едва успел увернуться. Нобумэ прыгнула на него, и они покатились по земле. Методы ухаживания Сого находились в полной гармонии с его умственным развитием.  
Хиджиката покачал головой и прикрыл глаза, пропуская мимо ушей разноголосый шум и хлопки петард, позволяя им слиться в ровный уютный гул.  
– Какие-то плебейские развлечения.  
На любой вечеринке найдётся всем недовольный зануда. Сасаки сидел на энгава в двух шагах от Хиджикаты и по обыкновению пялился в телефон.  
– Что у тебя там такое интересное? – не выдержал Хиджиката.  
– Трансляция выступления балетной труппы с планеты Свон.  
– Не может быть!  
– Хочешь посмотреть?  
– Нет, спасибо.  
– Как я и думал, элитные удовольствия тебе недоступны.  
– «Удовольствия»? Слушай, твои намёки уже задрали.  
– Я не намекаю, а говорю прямо, Хиджиката-сан. Если бы я намекал, ты бы этого даже не понял.  
– Знаешь что…  
– Подождите! – вдруг воскликнула принцесса. – Уже ведь полночь?  
– Без пяти, – отозвался Сасаки.  
– Скорее, мы должны встретить Новый год!  
– Как это? – не понял сёгун.  
Принцесса запрыгала на месте от волнения.  
– Это западный обычай. Новый год нужно встречать с самыми близкими людьми, это хорошая примета.  
– Что же вы раньше не сказали, госпожа принцесса, – расстроился Кондо-сан. – Я не успею в «Улыбку» за пять минут.  
– Давайте лучше встречать Новый год как самураи, – предложил Сого. – Согласно традициям эпохи Сенгоку, если в новогоднюю ночь принести кровавую жертву, то все желания сбудутся.  
– Не выдумывай, – буркнул Хиджиката.  
– Согласно легенде, Ода Нобунага новогодней ночью второго года эры Тэнсё застрелил монаха из базуки и уже через полгода взял Нагасиму.  
– Какая ещё базука в эпоху Сенгоку!  
– Уэсуги Кеншин говорил, что если пристрелить Хиджикату в новогоднюю ночь, то весь год тебя будет сопровождать удача.  
– Давай пристрелим тебя! Уверен, Такеда Шинген что-нибудь говорил об убийстве Окиты.  
Кондо-сан засмеялся, обнял Сого и взъерошил ему волосы.  
– Ничего, к Отаэ-сан я зайду завтра, а сейчас я и так со своими близкими, значит, всё хорошо.  
– Скорее, скорее, – не унималась принцесса. – Встаньте рядом и ждите полуночи!  
Сама она схватила сёгуна за руку, а тот обнял её в ответ. Сого пригрелся под боком у Кондо-сана, Нобумэ стояла неподалёку, кутаясь в чёрный китель.  
– Иди к ней, – сказал Хиджиката, – если не хочешь встретить Новый год со мной, конечно.  
Сасаки молча закрыл телефон и встал, Хиджиката тоже хотел подойти к Кондо-сану, когда снова услышал:  
– Хиджиката-сан!  
Широко шагая, к нему направлялась Курико.  
Хиджиката затравленно огляделся: весь двор просматривался, спрятаться было негде. Он уже готов был совсем не по-самурайски шмыгнуть в комнаты, когда его крепко схватили за локоть и так резко сдёрнули с энгава, что он с трудом удержал равновесие. Следовало бы оказать сопротивление, но Курико приближалась, и Хиджиката выбрал меньшее из двух зол.  
– Хиджиката-сан!.. Куда же он делся?  
Хиджиката зажмурился и затаил дыхание, слушая, как Курико ходит по энгава совсем рядом.  
– Курико, иди сюда, встреть Новый год с папой.  
– Фу, отец, от тебя несёт сакэ.  
Послышалась какая-то возня, потом всё стихло. Хиджиката открыл глаза.

– У современных девушек нет никакого представления о приличиях, – сказал Сасаки чопорно.  
– Не тебе говорить о приличиях, – пробормотал Хиджиката, оглядываясь.  
Они стояли позади ёлки, в той её части, которая вплотную прилегала к зданию. Сасаки крайне удачно втащил их в пустое пространство, но стоять здесь можно было только прижавшись друг к другу. Повсюду – сверху и по бокам – торчали ветки, Сасаки приходилось пригибаться, и сам Хиджиката чувствовал, как длинные иглы задевают макушку. Он покрутил головой в поисках путей к отступлению, но сдвинуться влево или вправо было невозможно из-за веток, а назад получилось бы выбраться только пятясь. Идеальное убежище. Или ловушка.  
– Я уже говорил, что мне не нравятся твои намёки.  
– Я тебя спас, Хиджиката-сан, а ты опять недоволен.  
Хиджиката взял Сасаки за шейный платок и дёрнул на себя, так, что их лица оказались в сантиметре друг от друга.  
– Я про оральное удовлетворение. Ещё раз пошутишь на эту тему – так удовлетворю, мало не покажется.  
– Ты только обещаешь.  
Вид у Сасаки был унылый, лишь блестящие глаза показывали, что ему отнюдь не скучно – глаза и руки, крепко обхватившие Хиджикату за пояс.   
Гирлянда ярко сияла, иголки кололись, удушливо пахло хвоей. Обычно Хиджиката не мог определиться, чего ему хочется больше, поцеловать Сасаки или ударить его, но ограниченное пространство не оставляло выбора. Он снова дёрнул за платок, заставляя Сасаки наклониться ещё ниже...  
– С Новым Годом!  
– Ура!  
Принцесса и Курико весело кричали и хлопали в ладоши, им вторили танцовщицы, развязный голос Мацудайры и зычный – Кондо-сана. Даже сёгун кричал вместе со всеми. Их голоса перекрыл грохот в небе: начался салют, подготовленный по приказу Мацудайры.  
– Неплохо получилось, – сказал Сасаки, облизывая губы. – Романтично.  
Над головой грохотало, ёлка вздрагивала, осыпая их иголками, несколько уже попали Хиджикате за шиворот и планомерно продвигались дальше под рубашку. Если это была романтика, то специфичная, но Хиджиката не стал жаловаться. Просто положил ладонь Сасаки на затылок и мягко надавил, заставляя наклониться вновь.  
Громыхнуло совсем близко, оглушительно громко. Ёлка содрогнулась, обдав их дождём иголок.  
– Сого! Что ты наделал!  
– Это она виновата. Не нужно было уклоняться.  
– Пожар, пожар!  
– Кто-нибудь, потушите ёлку, пока огонь не перекинулся на дворец!  
– Вот почему так жарко, – сказал Сасаки флегматично, – а я думал, что это огонь нашей страсти.  
Хиджиката засмеялся.  
Ему приходилось встречать Новый год на поле боя и в больничной палате, но в горящей ёлке ещё никогда. Это было как минимум необычно, и – в глубине души он мог признать – романтично тоже.  
По крайней мере, так Хиджиката думал до тех пор, пока Сого не облил ёлку и их с Сасаки пеной из огнетушителя.


End file.
